Charizard
Charizard is a dual-type Fire/Flying Pokémon. It evolves from Charmeleon starting atlevel 36. It is the final form of Charmander. It can Mega Evolve into two forms: Mega Charizard X using Charizardite X and Mega Charizard Y '''using Charizardite Y. Biology Charizard is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. Charizard has a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two blunt horns protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with teal undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. Charizard's arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under its feet. This Pokémon flies in search of powerful opponents to battle, and its fire will burn hotter as it gains experience. Its fiery breath is capable of melting boulders, massive glaciers, and has been known to accidentally cause forest fires. Charizard typically inhabit mountains and valleys. Only a weak Charizard would show off its power. A group of Charizard resides in the Charicific Valley in Johto. Mega Charizard As '''Mega Charizard X, its body and legs appear more physically fit, though its arms remain thin. Its skin turns black with a sky blue underside extending from the lower jaw to the tip of the tail. Two spikes with blue tips curve upward from the front and back of each shoulder, while the tips of its horns sharpen, turn blue, and curve slightly upward. Its brow and claws are larger, its snout is shorter, and its eyes are now red with white pupils. It has two small, fin-like spikes under each horn and two more down its lower neck. The lower trims of its wings are divided into large, rounded points and each third joint is adorned with a claw-like spike. Mega Charizard X breathes blue flames out the sides of its mouth, and the flame on its tail now burns blue with increased heat.1 Mega Charizard Y, this Pokémon becomes more sleek and expansive in appearance, but retains its normal coloration. However, it now has white pupils. It has three pointed horns on the back of its head, the middle of which is longer. Its shorter snout has larger fangs and a ridge on the nose. Its neck is shorter and its hands are much smaller, but its torso and legs are longer. Small wings develop on its wrists, while the ones on its back become larger and now have ragged edges. The back of its tail has a large thorn at the base and three smaller ones near the tip, which now burns with a longer flame. Mega Charizard Y is said to have incredible flying prowess, being able to reach incredible heights. Known Facts * Spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. Known to cause forest fires unintentionally. * When expelling a blast of super hot fire, the red flame at the tip of its tail burns more intensely. * Its fiery breath reaches incredible temperatures. It can quickly melt glaciers weighing 10,000 tons. * If Charizard becomes furious, the flame at the tip of its tail flares up in a whitish-blue color. * Breathing intense, hot flames, it can melt almost anything. Its breath inflicts terrible pain on enemies. * It uses its wings to fly high. The temperature of its fire increases as it gains experience in battle. * Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. * It never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself. * Its wings can carry this Pokémon close to an altitude of 4,600 feet.